


new start

by stephenssupreme



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Time, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephenssupreme/pseuds/stephenssupreme
Summary: It all happened rather naturally. There was no big declaration of love just... A natural evolution into something new.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

They had both been lying there in silence for fifteen minutes now, Crowley's head just below Aziraphale's sweat slick chest, the angel's hand stroking through his hair. This was the first time they had sex - sex with one another, that is. Crowley had his fair share of romps in dark and little love affairs through history and so had Aziraphale in all honesty. Never before with each other and it was that day and unspoken thing was acted upon.

It had felt amazing, no doubt about it. A little clumsy here and there, Aziraphale trying his utmost not to hurt Crowley who, at the time, had been lying on his back begging for more. More of what? More of everything. After thinking about being fucked by angel for years on end, when the time comes along for it to actually happen, one simply must ask for all he can get and more.

It was everything Crowley could have ever imagined, he was even astounded when he managed to cum twice within the time frame they spent together. First while Aziraphale was fucking him, Crowley's own legs haphazardly draped over the angel's shoulders. His stomach was covered but he couldn't care less. The second time was more embarrassing - he requested to finish his angel off with his mouth, flicking his tongue over his bottom lip to entice him. With Aziraphale now on his back, his soft skin going red and prickly, Crowley wrapped his mouth jerking himself off at the same time. He managed to mess up Aziraphale's gorgeous bed sheets just before his own face got a neat splattering. Of course, even Aziraphale's heavenly fucking cum was neat too. What a bastard.

And so they led there, not a single word muttered between them. Nothing significant had led up to this afternoon - it just kind of happened. It had been three months after they (more so Adam) saved the world and Crowley had been growing out his hair and it was simply a case of Aziraphale complimenting it with a slight touch that suddenly led to them pulling each other out of their clothes.

"I'm sorry if I-"

"No!" Crowley hated the fact that the first thing to come out of his angel's mouth was an apology. What they did wasn't wrong, therefore granted no apology. "You were perfect," he told him reassuringly, lifting his head to look at him properly, some of his hair still tousled to one side. " _ This _ was perfect."

"I suppose it was… I didn't realise your tongue could…"

Crowley nodded mischievously, climbing further up the bed, though moving so he was beside Aziraphale, limbs still dangling over him though - and arm over his chest and his leg resting over his tummy. He wasn't sure if it was something demonic in him but with his crotch slotted so comfortably against the side of Aziraphale's body, all Crowley wanted to do was hump against him and start everything off again. A soft kiss against his lips put a stop to those thoughts, however.

"Patience, my dear… We may be immortal but I'm not full to the brim with stamina." Fuck. Could Aziraphale read minds? Was that some kind of post-coital miracle angels were able to do? 

No. Turns out Crowley had subconsciously started to let his thoughts take shape and quickly stopped rolling his hips against the angel.

"Sorry…"

His apology was accepted with another kiss and a hand in his hair again. He was in love… It wasn't too soon to say that either, not really. Around six thousand years of pining makes you want to shout it from the rooftops now it's out in the open. He doesn't though. 

Instead, he gently suggests: "let me take you to dinner. Anywhere you want. It could be… A date. A proper one." Between them, that was the closest to 'I love you' you could get.

"We haven't booked a table though."

"There's always a table booked for us, angel. Please. I want to take you out. I want to parade you around like a trophy. I want to make people jealous of us while we have the time of our lives."

"I am no trophy, my dear but… I'll let you take me out. Besides, I've never refused before, have I? To our dates." Aziraphale couldn't hide the smile tugging at his lips. Deep down, he had always thought of their lunches and dinners as dates, whether that be platonic or otherwise. Never had he told Crowley that until now.

"Ngk, shut up. They weren't dates before - never got to kiss you before one of those times, did I?" Climbing on top of Aziraphale, Crowley cupped his plush cheeks and dipped down to kiss him - he could do this now and no one was going to stop him.

Well, Aziraphale would, actually. He was gentle about it but he pushed Crowley away a little, a lovesick look still plastered on his gorgeous face however. "I told you… Be patient. You demons really are feisty, aren't you?" As much as Aziraphale wanted to start everything all over again, he wanted to do things properly. He wasn't prepared to rush everything. "Get something nice on for our date. I'll even try something new myself…"

Reluctant but loyal to his word, Crowley peeled himself away from Aziraphale, already feeling the cold air nip at his skin now that he was away from his lover's body. He didn't have any reason to leave the room, not really, but he thought it best to at least have a few minutes away from each other just so they could think without being judged. Slinking into the bathroom, Crowley closed the door behind himself with a brief sigh. What to wear… What to wear… Situating himself in front of the mirror, he clicked his fingers and his normal outfit appeared on him once more. "Nah," he muttered dismissively, clicking his fingers again. This time he stood there in a slim fit suit, a red shirt underneath with the top few buttons undone. "Sexy but… Not feeling it." Click. "Too old." Click. "Not my colour." Click. "Ah! That's much more like it… Maybe if I just…" Crowley motioned a hand over the fiery red hair and styled it beautifully within an instant. "Perfect."

Walking back out, Crowley saw Aziraphale stood facing away, fiddling with a bowtie presumably. Wandering over, the serpentine demon flickered that thin tongue of theirs against the skin of their angel's neck. "Hng… You smell delightful."

It had made Aziraphale jump, turning around to look at his date for the night. Crowley looked… Stunning. A figure fitting black dress hit the floor, two amber gem rings acting as the perfect accessory. There was even a pair of small designer black tinted glasses to hide those bright yellow eyes.

"You  _ look  _ delightful." Hastily, Aziraphale took Crowley's hand and kissed the back of it, beaming up at his devilish counterpart. "Though, do tell me… Are you to be my lady companion tonight or…?" He didn't want to assume, that was all.

"Yes. If you'll have me?" Crowley didn't know why she was worried - Aziraphale was just like him - essentially sexless but capable of choosing a preference. Where Aziraphale was almost always male, Crowley was much more adventurous. Humans may think this an odd thing but in reality, not at all.

"Of course, darling. As long as you promise you won't get that lipstick all over me." They both laughed for a moment, Aziraphale squeezing Crowley's hand once more before dropping it. "I'm serious - this is a new shirt." He was wearing a pale pink shirt paired with a baby blue bowtie, a slight change to usual but still something adorably different.

"And you look lovely in it, angel. Can't wait to take it off later though-" She flashed a cheeky grin before circling away towards the door. "Come now, our table's waiting."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pair go on a date that takes a sharp turn

They had walked arm in arm into the Ritz - yes, of course the Ritz. Aziraphale refused to go any place different when Crowley was looking  _ this _ beautiful. It would be in injustice! 

They had their usual table already free for them and ever the gentleman, Aziraphale pulled out the chair for Crowley as if she was his queen.

"You don't have to be so…" Mumbled the demon, unable to find the words she wanted.

"So what? Kind? Infatuated? I'm afraid I can't help myself, dear." Aziraphale sensed what Crowley was trying to get at but frankly, he would have probably pulled out the chair for Crowley even when presenting as male.

Aziraphale ordered the food and Crowley, the wine. As they waited, the demon Crowley couldn’t help but gaze at her date for the evening. She had always gazed across the table at Aziraphale like this, however, this time it was different - this time she was able to express her longingness a little more. Under the table, she gently caressed her foot against the angel’s leg, half expecting him to jolt away and look flustered. Granted, he did look a little flustered but he didn’t stray away from her though - in fact he reached across the table and took her hand in his, gazing back at her sweetly.

“Do you ever wonder if they’re still watching us?” Muttered Aziraphale quietly, subconsciously glancing up as if to look at heaven for a moment.

“Yeah, sometimes. I mean, even if they are… Let ‘em. What can they do? They’re scared shitless of us now so they probably think we’re out of their control now.” Scoffing to herself, Crowley let out a small, triumphant laugh. “Ooh, I wonder if they saw this afternoon--”

“No! I’d rather not think about that. The thought of Gabriel seeing  _ that _ oh my… He’d have some choice words.” He even shivered slightly at that, already hearing a voice in his head telling him everything Gabriel  _ would _ have said… None of it complimentary, that was for sure.

“Who cares? I think the only people to have valid takes on today are the two of us. Personally, I could write a whole fucking essay on our, well… Our fu--”

“Starters. Uh, I mean…  _ Starter. _ ” The waiter who had interrupted them looked down at the sole plate on his tray and then back to the couple, silently asking who it was for. Sitting back and letting go of Crowley’s hand, Aziraphale gave a quaint nod and the plate was put at his place. “Enjoy, sir.”

Once alone again, Aziraphale gracefully picked up his cutlery and pointed his fork at Crowley in a jokingly demeaning manner. “I demand to be the editor and proofreader of such essay, by the way. Can’t have you writing yourself too vain now, can I?” He pursed his lips into a tight smile before busying himself with his food.

_ I want to kiss him. I want to hold his hand again. I want to stand on the table and profess my love for this man. I want to drag him out of this restaurant and kiss him under the stars for all to see. _

Crowley’s mind was racing at a million miles per hour yet on the outside, she had been calmly sipping her wine while Aziraphale ate. To her, a sudden outburst wouldn’t be that - an outburst - it would simply be a continuation of what she had already been saying. To Aziraphale, however, what Crowley was about to blurt out would most definitely take him by surprise.

“Let’s live together.”

They had only had their first kiss a few hours prior. To any normal pair of lovebirds, this would have been seen as going to fast. Oh how Crowley tended to go to fast. As soon as she said it, she knew she should have kept her mouth shut. It was far too soon. Too fast. A  _ bad _ idea. Aziraphale tilted his head, setting his fork down on the side of his plate, so he could wipe his mouth before speaking. Crowley never gave the angel that chance, though. Before he could even utter a word, Crowley bolted up from the table and rushed outside. Yes, bury your head in the sand, Crowley, that always works.

She was half tempted to run home or even further away. Normally, she would have done just that but something held her rooted there near the Ritz. She couldn't stand the thought of leaving Aziraphale on his lonesome in the middle of the capital. She wound up sat on a bench in Green Park, taking hefty drags from a cigarette she had summoned out of nowhere. It was a chilly London evening and she was sat there in nothing but a small dress which meant to add to her tragic look, she was also hunched over slightly, shivering to keep warm.

“You alright there, doll?” A slimy looking businessman - who weirdly enough reminded Crowley of Gabriel quite a bit - stood in front of her, a horrible smile on his face.

“Piss off.”

“Aw, you look cold though, love. I could help warm you up.” The bastard then had the nerve to sit down next to her, his arm resting over the back of the bench, hand dangerously close to her bare back. Miraculously, just as this asshole went to make a move, another figure appeared behind him, its hand swatting the man away.

“I believe she told you to  _ piss off _ .” Crowley knew that voice. Dropping the cigarette, she glanced behind, relieved to see Aziraphale. He looked… Angry? She hadn’t really seen him look like this before, not truly. Dare she say he looked rather hot like this… No. No, not the time to be thinking like that. Thankfully, the intruder found the presence of Aziraphale reason enough to get up and leave, not before spitting on the ground, only just missing Crowley’s foot. 

“Stupid man…” Grumbled Aziraphale as he walked around the bench to sit beside his date. “Christ, Crowley! You look freezing - here, take this.” You see, Aziraphale could have magic-ed up a coat for Crowley but that just wasn’t his style. Instead he took off his own blazer, wrapping it over her shoulders, keeping his arm around her once he did so. “I do wish you hadn’t have run off like that, dear.. You didn’t even let me say anything.” Aziraphale paused, expecting Crowley to say something but she didn’t. She just sat there, looking off into the darkness of the park around them. “I was going to say yes, if that helps? Not straight away but soon… I’ve been wanting to pack up shop recently, anyway.” At this rate, Aziraphale may as well have been speaking to himself so he continued to ramble on in hope that Crowley was actually listening.

“I’ve always adored your peculiar company and to spend a moment away from you now would be… Lonely, I suppose. I would like nothing more than to wake up and see you beside me every morning I just don’t think London is the right place.Too busy and people get too nosy. Perhaps we could find some place in the country that we could share? Again though, not straight away… I want to savour these early days as much as I possibly can.” He sighed, reaching over to tuck some of Crowley’s hair back for a moment so he could kiss her cheek.

“I love you, Crowley.”

It was then that Crowley finally turned her head and spoke. “I’m sorry for leaving you there, I just… I panicked. I have so much I want to say to you but I don't know how to put it into words. I think.. I love you too.” No she  _ knew _ she loved him, it was just the fact that she found the word she had been searching for.  **_Love._ ** It occurred to Crowley that she had never said that word aloud before - not in context to her own feelings, at least. Aziraphale threw that word around like it was going out of fashion but not Crowley - for demons that word was a lot harder to come to terms with.

“Darling… You’re crying?” Aziraphale’s voice was trembling with worry and Crowley hadn’t even realised she was until her angel pointed it out. “Come on… Let’s get you home. You can stay at mine?” Gently, Aziraphale was wiping away her tears, keeping her close as they huddled up there on the solitary bench.

“I’d like that…” Whispered the pale demon who felt ever so drained all of a sudden. How did humans deal with this? Emotions? They were such a tiring business, Crowley thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's be honest, i just want a supportive husband like aziraphale. that's how it really be


End file.
